Phantasms of Death
by Freezing Death
Summary: Evan Lewis finds himself experiencing his last day on Earth, guided by a mysterious girl. He must fight to survive against the dark forces arrayed against him in the most eventful hours of his life. Rated T for the violence and sexual references involved.


**Author's Notes ~ This story was requested by davros fan. (Username) It was his idea, and was basically planned out by him! This wouldn't be here without him, I am grateful for that!**

It was just a regular morning in May. I was returning from an early shop, just about to enter Highway 23.

It was a sunny, bright morning, and since I won the lottery just so recently, I feel like the most important guy in the world.

I have everything I want in life. Except a really hot chick.

I was just sitting in my flashy car, waiting for that light to go green so I could enter the road.

It's gonna be a great day today.

I have all the money I could ever want, even if I have spent $50,000 already.

My life just can't get any better.

I'm Evan Lewis, a hot, young lottery winner whose life is only going upwards. Now, all the chicks are gonna want me.

I've bought a load of stuff, it's in the trunk of my hot car. Hot, literally. There's even fire on the sides.

As I looked up, the light had turned green. I started to honk my horn angrily. I just wanna get home, and enjoy my riches like the king I am.

Suddenly, the red SUV right in front of the light just lurched forward and turned, stalling itself. It was completely blocking the road.

"What kind of crazy person stalls a car in the middle of the road?" I thought to myself, honking my horn in frustration.

The police car a little behind me overtook all our cars, driving up to the red one.

Good. Stupid drivers like that need to be dealt with. I've got no time for them.

The police guy got out, putting on his hat, and stepping towards the car.

He started speaking to the driver. I could barely see in the distance, but the driver stepped out.

It was a twenty-something girl. From a distance, she looked kind of hot. But hell, from a distance, what girl doesn't, huh?

I was still honking my horn. "I wanna get home…" I thought in annoyance, bashing the horn repeatedly.

"Pull over!" I shouted with loathing, already getting kind of frustrated.

What the hell is going on with these people? I could hear other horns sounding too, and other drivers shouting, also trying to get on to the highway.

The music blaring from my speaker, I sat impatiently, waiting for the car to be moved.

Then, I couldn't wait any longer. I angrily shut off the music and car, hitting open the door.

I flung my seatbelt off as I exited, slamming the door shut.

A pregnant lady walked out of her car too, waving her hand at the police guy and the driver, shouting, "Excuse me!"

The policeman turned his attention to her.

She shouted again, "Is there any way that we could drive around? I have a delivery…"

While she was talking, I was looking at the driver.

"Wow, she is hot," I thought to myself, eyeing her up nonchalantly.

I snapped out of my little daydream to hear the policeman say calmly, "You need to get back in to your vehicles."

"Just move it!" I grunted in defiance, gesturing with my arms to shove it out of the path of the cars.

"Now!" the policeman instructed.

Just after I turned around to walk back, a log truck came barrelling down the road.

I heard that cute driver chick start to freak out, and gave her another glance. She looked really panicked.

But that's no excuse to stop a bunch of people getting where they wanna go.

The policeman talked back to her. I guess he was reassuring her.

She shouted back at him, like she was angry with him.

I stormed back to my car, my hands balled in to fists.

I violently pulled open my car door, sticking in my seatbelt in a huff.

Just as I looked through the windscreen, something horrifying happened.

The log truck on the highway was sending logs crashing in to the road.

It was spinning, and there were logs flying everywhere.

I could tell what was going on even from this distance.

I sat in the car, looking straight at the pile-up, in complete disbelief.

There were explosions, and fires, cars and logs in all different directions.

It was so unbelievable.

I could only just watch in horror as cars overturned and logs smashed in to cars, explosions setting off everywhere.

I thought to myself, "Well, I better thank that girl for saving my life. If she didn't stop I'd probably be in one of those cars."

Even though a brutal pile-up was happening right before my eyes, I had to feel slightly grateful for that crazy girl in the red car. If she hadn't stalled she wouldn't have saved my life.

But she did. I still don't understand why though.

The girl was standing still now, just looking straight at the commotion.

I guess she was as shocked as I was. It was terrifying.

I looked up at the huge black sign, which was now displaying "NEXT 180 FEET".

All the logs had fallen off the truck now, but the crashing and explosions hadn't.

The policeman ran back to his car, picking up a small radio thing. I assumed he's trying to get help for all the unfortunate people that have probably died in those cars.

I looked to the right of me, and suddenly saw something so bewildering I nearly jumped from my seat.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

An 18-wheeler came speeding past me at a frighteningly fast pace.

The policeman ran up to the girl who was now staring in to space, and grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground.

Milliseconds before the semi crashed straight in to her car in a fiery explosion.

It was so shocking. Where did it come from? It killed everyone inside her car, but she was safe.

A random thought popped in to my head, "I wish I could be the one to have saved her life. I could be her hero. The she would do anything to thank me for saving her life."

I shook the thought from my head.

The 18-wheeler was slowing down, but still with that red car in flames, stuck to the front of it. I had to feel sorry for the girl.

I mean, her friends or family, or whoever, must be dead now!

What a morning, and it's only just past 9…

Everything came to a halt then. The semi stopped, and the overturning cars finally stood still.

The logs weren't moving any more. Everything became motionless as the last pieces of debris fell to the ground.

The whole accident site was erupting smoke in to the air, multiple fires blazing all over the cars. I turned to look at the girl again.

The policeman was holding her tight, trying to calm her down. She must have been crying or something.

"God, he's lucky…" I thought to myself, with a little smirk.

I moved the thought to the back of my mind again, thinking now about how she had saved my life.

"Thanks to her, I can live a full, good life with hot babes and a shit load of money like I deserve. I am like the luckiest guy on the planet right now," I thought to myself.

I smirked a little, but still couldn't help the fear of the whole crash overcoming me. The arrogance overpowered it again as I thought of everything I want to do when I get home.

"It's gonna be a great day from now on. I'll just forget about all this. Except that girl, I won't forget about her…"

I gazed at the smoking hot wreckage lying before me. "Wow, smoking hot, like her…" I thought with a little grin, chuckling to myself at my own joke.

The girl and the policeman walked to his car. She got in the passenger seat. I could see her closely now. Even through the sobbing, she still looked pretty damn good.

The policeman went to speak to everyone on the on-ramp.

After talking to a few people in front of me, he finally stepped to be beside my window. He said to me, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we need to escort you in for an interrogation."

I was starting to get sick of this police nonsense, even if these cars crashed, it's not my fault.

"Fine…" I grunted, not even looking outside of my car.

The policeman just politely thanked me and moved on to the SUV behind me.

I slammed my hands on the driving wheel in anger, smashing the horn with my forehead.

It was going to be a long day.

Another police car came shooting around a corner as I looked up at it, and it stopped just by my car.

The guy in the second car, called Detective Suby, apparently, explained that he and the other man, called Burke, as he told me, would be escorting everyone on the on-ramp to the police station.

Luckily, the police station will be in White Plains, right where I live. Great.

Let's just hope that girl lives in White Plains too. Maybe after the interview, we could have a little talk…

Suby entered his car once more, driving in front of the motorcyclist at the back of the collection of vehicles on the on-ramp.

Burke and the girl were at the back, driving right behind another black car with a guy in it. His car was pretty messed up, and it looked like he was snorting something.

My car accelerated quickly as all of these "survivors", as you would call them, drove between the police cars towards the station.

During the drive, I just contemplated the events of the morning to myself.

I couldn't stop thinking about that hot girl that was freaking out back there. I wanted her in my car. In fact, just thinking about it is beginning to make it real hot in the car.

I was beginning to sweat. Another thought crept in to my head, "I wish I could take off my shirt because it's so hot in here… But only if that girl was here."

"So I can show her my rocking body."

I was watching her so much from my car, I could practically see her in the seat next to me as I spoke to myself.

She was smiling at me in that moment, in the passenger seat, unable to keep her hands off me.

I smirked happily at the thought, beginning to grin.

I thought to myself about how much I wanted to see her again. I started having a little conversation with her in my mind as my shiny car sped down the highway.

It was getting far too hot in the car.

I turned my head to the right, flashing a bright smile at the gorgeous girl sitting beside me.

In my imagination, my shirt was off. My muscles were bulging, as the girl was looking at my abs.

I smiled at her.

"You like it when I take my shirt off?" I asked her casually, with a grin.

"Yeah, I can barely keep myself off you, Evan…" she said back to me, running her hands down my bulging biceps.

I flexed my muscles as she giggled, gently kissing my shoulder.

"I can't wait to get on that body, Evan…" she whispered in to my ear.

"Yeah, I bet you can't…" I said back to her, winking suggestively as she smiled at me.

If only it wasn't all in my head.

"In a few hours, it won't be…" I thought to myself, with a confident smile.

I resumed the thought of her sitting in the seat next to me.

Her body had curves in the right places, just how she really looks.

She was almost too hot to handle.

Hotter than the fiery pile-up.

"I can't wait for all this police business to be over… You know, then we can get down to our own business… How does that sound?" asked the girl to the right of me, smirking suggestively at me.

"I really like the sound of that…" I said back, turning my head to grin at her again.

It felt so amazing, even if it wasn't really happening to me. I loved it.

I was startled when I realized that I had driven right in to the parking lot for the police station.

I pressed on the brake abruptly and lurched to a stop.

I almost crashed in to a wall, but thankfully, I was okay. I slowly removed my seatbelt, the girl in my mind disappearing.

I'd see her later. I knew I would.

Acting as if nothing had happened, I exited the car. "Maybe I should be much more careful in future, not fantasize as much… No, screw that. It was great," I thought to myself with a wide grin.

Even though I nearly crashed, that girl was really hot. Who cares? I'm still okay.

I slammed my car door shut, following behind the detective and officer to the police station.

I spotted the hot chick again. This was my chance.

I casually shifted between the others to walk behind her, checking her out from behind.

"Yeah, she has a great body…" I thought to myself, slowly letting my gaze drop down to her lower half.

I grinned a little to myself, creating a mental image for myself. I mean, I'm not missing out on an ass like that.

"Look at me. I've got the body. I've got the looks. She won't be able to resist me…" I thought to myself, confidently walking through the halls behind her.

The moment after, she turned around and looked at me. She flashed a cute smile, and I casually grinned and winked at her.

Her smile widened.

"See, Evan, you know you're a hot guy," I thought to myself. I was unable to wipe the smile from my face as I thought about her again.

The satisfaction of the smile she returned was more than enough.

For now.

Later, we can have more fun.

The detective finally opened a grey door, leading all of us inside. It was a dark, badly lit waiting room.

I sped up to get in front of the girl, holding the door open for her politely. I slightly blocked the doorway with my body, forcing her to squeeze through the tight space.

My shirt was pretty dampened by sweat from the drive.

As she pushed past me, I felt my body rub against hers.

She made a face at me. I bet she wants me to take the shirt off, to get a nicer feel for my body.

As she pushed past, I flexed, rippling my abs casually against her. She flinched, like she was startled, but I know that she's really just awed by my body.

I walked to the other side of the room, sitting down by the girl.

I took off my jacket, hanging it over the chair so my biceps were fully exposed, smiling at her as I flexed them.

It was clear she was watching me do it. I smirked to myself. My plan was totally working.

I looked up, focusing my gaze on her face. I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure she was watching me through her peripheral vision. She was.

I smiled to myself, glancing down quickly.

"Hey," I said to her, smiling at her, looking in to her eyes.

"Hey…" she said back. She was clearly shaken by the deaths of her friends. I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. But there was a main objective I had in mind.

"What's your name?" I asked her politely, still smiling.

She properly looked up at me, managing a weak smile, wiping tears from her eyes. It was sadly evident she'd been crying for quite some time.

"Um… My name is Kimberly. What's yours?" she asked me, with smiling eyes.

"I'm Evan. Hey, I'm sorry for your loss. It'll be okay," I said to her sweetly, trying to give her an emotional smile. All I really wanted was to see if she really thought I was hot.

Without even contemplating, I put my arm around her shoulder, casually rubbing it to comfort her. I then pulled it back to rest on my leg. It didn't look like she minded it.

In fact, she smiled at me.

"Thank you for saving my life, Kimberly," I said to her softly.

"Wait, what?" she looked up at me inquiringly.

"If you hadn't stalled your car, I would be dead now. Thanks." I patted her leg gently. "Why did you do it?"

"I… Uh…" Kimberly began.

Detective Suby craned his head around the doorframe, saying, "Kimberly Corman. We need to talk to you now."

"Okay," she said, rising to her feet, stepping quietly in to the room. The detective gestured for her to enter, and closed the door behind her.

I was a little annoyed. I wanted to talk to her more. I mean, come on, she was pretty hot.

I thought to myself, "I'm so invincible. Kimberly wants me and I know it. I love hot chicks. I won't ever die."

I casually looked down at my own muscles again. I bet Kimberly would love to give them a feel.

I chuckled to myself, interlacing my fingers, looking down at my own body.

I thought about that hot girl Kimberly again. I began to think about her body on top of mine, smiling at the ground.

"The fact I survived that pile-up just proves I'm more invincible. I just know I am. I won't die, I control my life. I have the looks, the body, and the money. No girl could ever resist this."

I smiled at myself once again.

Thinking about Kimberly, the time gradually passed. Eventually, Kimberly left the interrogation room. She turned the corner, smiling at the woman about to enter with her kid.

Kimberly turned her head again to look at me.

I flashed her a million-dollar smile, winking at her. She winked back, provoking a huge grin, going from ear to ear.

She turned her head back, stepping in to the large room. I guess Suby told her to.

I really hoped I would get in that room. But as more and more people were interrogated by Suby, the chances of me going in to the room with Kimberly was slim.

I looked through the door as the final guy left the room. Suby left through another door, pushing open the door by the waiting room. He walked by the corridor, speaking to Burke. As I stepped in to the interrogation room, I listened in.

I put my jacket back on quickly.

Burke began to speak to Suby, "Listen, sir, this girl was really freaked out. In fact, all of them are scared, as you can imagine…"

Suby interrupted him rudely, "Scared? These people the luckiest sons of bitches on the planet."

I nodded in agreement as I watched Burke and Suby advance through the windows.

Suby continued, "Get this guy, Evan Lewis."

I smiled to myself. Hell, yeah, I was known. "Because I'm invincible, and perfect. I have everything I want, and a full life. All I need is Kimberly."

I laughed to myself, looking through the large window in front of me to see Kimberly looking back at me. We exchanged grins once more.

I listened to Suby again.

"Yesterday, the kid wins the lotto. Today, some looney bitch blocks traffic and he avoids the worst pile-up in years. I should be so damn unlucky. Now go babysit the rest of them, will you? I'll be done with Lewis in a minute."

I stopped staring at Kimberly, looking up as Suby entered.

Suby opened a file, and began to speak to me.

"So, Evan Lewis… You were on the on-ramp this morning. Why were you there?" Suby asked me.

I prepared myself for a long string of useless questions.

"I was shopping this morning, buying a lot of stuff with my newfound winnings from the lottery. I was just gonna take Route 23 home," I said back to him calmly and emotionlessly.

"Right… And do you have any knowledge as to what happened back there?"

"I don't know much, all I know is a log truck somehow started throwing logs everywhere and loads of cars crashed in an explosive pile-up. I only saw it from a distance through my windscreen," I said, quickly attempting to stop all his suspicions and questions.

Suby then stood up without a word, turning a dial on the wall to listen in to the conversation on the other side. I could hear Kimberly's voice through the wall.

"Okay, you want me to believe that this is true, that this is happening all over again…" Kimberly stopped talking.

I spoke up to Suby, "I don't know why we're even here! I mean, what do you want from me?"

Suby lifted a hand to silence me, which angered me a little. I held my hands by my sides, shaking my head a little.

I listened to Kimberly speak again.

"But if I was never meant to pull over, we all should have died in that pile-up."

"Which means Death could be coming for us…" the teenager menacingly stated.

I wondered what they'd been talking about. Death? I listened in closely to the confusing conversation.

"Yeah, like, what if we're all getting that "Different Strokes" curse or something…" suggested the guy who was snorting earlier.

The teenager laughed and smiled at him.

The mother of the kid then spoke up, saying, "You know what? I think you're all certifiable, I can't believe I've been listening to this crap. Let's go."

Her son didn't move.

"Let's go, Tim," she said to him, more sternly.

Suby turned to leave the interrogation area, and enter the room with Burke. I just kept listening in.

"Mrs Carpenter, please," Burke called to her, but he was too late. She had already left with her son. The others in the room began to get ready to leave.

I saw a man walking with Suby, and he burst through the door with him. "Kimberly!" he exclaimed, opening his arms. She ran to him, crying.

They tightly hugged and embraced. I guess he was Kimberly's father.

"You can all go now. Thank you for your patience," Suby announced to the rest.

They all left one by one, Kimberly looking back at Burke. He looked to her. As she walked past me, with her eyes dampened by tears, I looked at her again, smiling at her.

She managed a weak smile back at me, turning her head towards me.

I advanced, walking swiftly behind Kimberly and her dad.

I walked out to my car, noticing that Kimberly was walking towards the car directly next to mine.

As she got in the right side of the car, and I got in the left side of mine, we brushed against each other again.

I smiled down at her, saying, "Everything will be okay, Kimberly. I'll see you around." With a suggestive raise of my eyebrows, I entered my car and buckled up.

I revved the engine, turning my head to smile at Kimberly again, quickly reversing out of the parking lot.

I accelerated rapidly, desperate to get home. I'd had enough drama for today.

And anyway, maybe later, I could get in touch with Kimberly somehow… Who knows?

During the drive, I flexed my biceps to check they were still as bulging as ever. They were, of course. I had no doubt about that. I took my left hand off the steering wheel, lifting up my shirt to inspect my body.

Of course. Irresistible to women. That was me.

And I still had more money than I could ever need. I couldn't wait to spend all of it on the stuff I want. My life is changing for the better, starting today. That whole pile-up was only a minor setback.

I smiled to myself, and thought, "Maybe I could buy Kimberly a little something with all of my money, let's see what she thinks about that… After that, she wouldn't be able to say no to me."

I chuckled to myself, realizing Kimberly was in the lane beside me. I immediately turned to the right, repeatedly revving my engine for her.

Her window was open. She smiled brightly and giggled at me, before turning off the highway.

"Damn," I thought to myself, "She's gone. Well, she's gone for now."

I smiled once more at the thought of seeing her again, preparing to exit the highway. I drove out, and soon, I was snaking through the network of suburban streets, heading to my apartment.

In around five minutes, I had arrived in a parking area, just opposite my building. I parked my car as close as possible to the entrance, so I didn't have to walk far. My car finally came to a halt in the parking space.

I took off my seatbelt, opening the car door and shutting it straight behind me, locking it directly after.

I opened the trunk of my car, gazing fondly at all my new cool stuff. I stacked up my new things, carrying them in front of me. They were quite heavy, but that made no difference to me.

I began to head out the entrance, and not even able to see the street as the pile of goods I was carrying obscured my vision, I quickly crossed the street.

I pushed through the double doors to my building, preparing to climb the staircase. Luckily, to get to my apartment, I only had to climb one staircase and turn a corner. Pretty easy. Just the way I like it. Just the way I like my girls.

As I opened the door, a huge windy breeze came rushing through, shifting the newspapers at the top of the stairs.

Just after shutting the door, I could hear arguing and shouting from downstairs. Ignoring it, I began to climb the staircase, holding my bags and boxes tightly with both arms.

Halfway up the staircase, my shirt caught slightly on a nail protruding from the banister. Angered, I tugged at the fabric and heard a small ripping sound before I broke free.

Fortunately, all my goods were intact. However, I noticed a small hole in the side of my shirt. Cursing under my breath, I reached the top of the steps.

Just as I placed my foot on the top step, I accidentally kicked a stray basketball forward, kicking it in to a huge pile of trashy toys, built up against the wall.

I stumbled with my bags, quickly turning around and regaining my balance, because I'm just simply invincible. I smiled to myself a little, stepping further towards my front door.

I looked down to see a toy ambulance and a collection of marbles strewn across the carpet in the corridor. I was cautious, avoiding these, but mistakenly stepped on a doll toy which emitted an annoying squeaky sound.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted as I stumbled against the wall, falling back on it. I looked down at the doll I had stepped on before turning back. "Shit…" I said, glad that I was still carrying all my goods.

I strained to pull my keys out of my pocket, leaning down to avoid my stuff toppling from my grasp. I pushed the key in to the keyhole, unlocking the door. It swung open. I turned around to force the door closed behind me, leaning down slowly to place down all the iMac box I'd been carrying.

Relieved to have lost the majority of the weight, I stood up, smiling, placing my smaller bags beside the sink in the kitchen. I couldn't stop thinking about Kimberly. In my mind, she was standing right beside me.

"Hey, Evan… I missed you…" Kimberly whispered to me.

"I bet you did…" I said back, winking at her.

I approached my table by the window, throwing my keys down and placing the bags in a pile next to them. With a relieved grunt of pleasure, I took off my jacket, throwing it on to my couch.

The apartment was beginning to feel quite stuffy and hot. Almost too hot. Maybe it's because I'm in the room. Yeah, that's probably why.

I gazed at Kimberly, then lifted up my shirt a little to show her. She giggled, and I felt my own muscles. I have a perfect body.

I looked down at the table to see my pan still full of old spaghetti from the previous night. I pulled up the window to let some air in, moved the bags out of the way and grabbed the pan handle.

I moved the pan outside the window, tossing its contents on to the pavement a few stories below.

Even though the window was open, there was still a heat in the apartment. "Maybe it's the heat between Kimberly and me…" I thought to myself, chuckling.

As I approached my radio, I smiled to myself, thinking about Kimberly. As I hit the power button, turning on my music, I smiled at her. I threw my pan on the stove, lighting up the fire below it as I turned it on.

Looking to the Kimberly in my mind, I said suggestively, "It's so hot in here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it's too hot for this top, Evan…" she said back to me, taking off her top as well. Only her bra remained on her top half. She teased me gently, looking down at my abs.

She walked over to the thermostat, casually turning up the heat.

She messed with the heat on the stove, as the temperature gradually rose in the apartment.

I could feel the sweat forming in beads on my forehead, as I slowly began to struggle with the heat inside the apartment.

Kimberly was clearly prying my mind. I tried to resist taking off my shirt as she played with me.

She giggled, and continuously looked my body up and down.

She slowly moved around to the back of me, casually tugging on my shirt as she wrapped herself around me. She pulled back a little, removing her hands from the bottom of my shirt.

"Evan, it'll feel great if you just show me that body…." Kimberly teased to me.

She lifted up my shirt a little, looking at me with wide, wistful eyes.

She could see the sweat glistening across my back. "Wow, I just can't help my gaze turning to your body… It just gets me hotter than you can imagine," Kimberly whispered in to my ear gently, moving her head back as she finished her sentence.

"You'll give in soon to me, Evan," Kimberly stated forcefully, finishing with a gentle smile.

I began to grow angry with my own Kimberly in my mind, in the knowledge she was outwitting me, using herself to get my shirt from me.

"Never," I grunted back to her dismissively, giving her a quick glance. Her eyes darted to meet mine.

"The dark fabric is just soaking up all the heat, Evan... You make me so hot, I'm giving you my heat, come on, take it off..." Kimberly pleaded slyly.

"Your abs are just so defined, I just have to feel them… I want to be on top of your body, all over it…"

Kimberly stuck her head up my shirt, moving all around, brushing her soft hair across my body. It sent sensations shooting throughout my body, an amazing feeling.

"Stop it..." I moaned to her, angered at her overpowering of me. I grunted and groaned, trying to stop the feeling, but it was too difficult.

"Mmm, I can just feel that perfect body, hiding under that shirt..."

I finally gave in to the temptation. "Okay," I muttered to Kimberly, catching her satisfied grin in the corner of my eye.

I glared as I reached down to the bottom of my shirt, grasping the fabric, beginning to lift it up.

"Take it off slowly, so I can see everything..." Kimberly asked sweetly, a hint of satisfaction lacing her soft voice.

As I began to lift it over my head, Kimberly commented on everything.

"I love your abs, and your chest... That piercing is just so hot... And your necklace is cute... Everything about you is hot..."

I finally pulled off my shirt over my head.

I turned to the stove, quickly tossing my shirt aside, feeling more liberated and free with no shirt on.

I pulled open the fridge door, flexing my biceps for Kimberly. She giggled as I reached inside, grabbing a box of noodles.

I thought to myself about how hot I felt. In more than one way.

I looked back to the noodles in my hand.

I wondered how long they had been in the fridge. I sniffed them to check. They smelled fine after lifting them to my nose, so I placed the noodles beside my fridge on the counter.

Kimberly commented to me, "You're lucky I only live in your mind, you'd be locked up for this..." She finished her sentence with a light chuckle, revealing her perfect teeth with a wide smile.

I grabbed a drink for myself as well, placing it on the counter. I opened the freezer, looking at my Kimberly by the stove, smiling gently as I grabbed some mozzarella sticks from the freezer. I grabbed some cooking oil from on top of the freezer, accidentally letting a little too much spill in to the pan.

Just as it spilled and I put the cap back on the oil, I felt a gust of wind brush through my hair. I looked up in suspicion to see a cupboard door creaking open. I heard the gust subside, and looked around. There was no one around besides the imaginary Kimberly leaning by the sink.

I looked back to pan, putting the oil back on top of my fridge. I grabbed the mozzarella sticks, tossing them all on to the pan as I winked at Kimberly. She stepped over to behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I could almost feel her body pressing hard against mine. It felt so good. She leaned her head up to gently nibble on my ear. I smiled at her, shaking the pan in my right hand before turning around to discard the box somewhere. She released her grasp on me, looking down at my body as I stuffed the noodles in to the microwave, turning it on.

I turned to make a comment to her in my head, "Yeah, I'm gonna get these noodles hot, just how I can tell I'm getting you hot right now. I know I'm not mistaken."

She only giggled in reply, tilting her head and nodding at me cutely.

I pressed the button on my answering machine, opening the bag I'd left beside the sink as Kimberly put her head on my shoulder from behind.

The answering machine rewound for a moment, and then began to play a message to me as I opened the black box from inside the bag.

"Hey Evan, it's Tawny. Sorry I haven't called. Hey, listen, I heard about your lottery win."

I listened to Tawny's message as I played with my new golden watch in my hands, sliding it on to my left wrist.

"Hmm, do I have competition, Evan?" Kimberly teased, giggling at me as she ran her hands down my back. "I'm starting to feel a little envious of your popularity, but then again you're so hot, no wonder you're popular."

I smiled and winked in reply, turning back to look down as her hands wandered further.

I eyed my beautiful new watch, saying, "Yeah…" out loud. The watch just looked too good on me. I spoke to Kimberly in my head as a wide grin emerged on my face.

"You like the watch?" I asked her.

"Let's hook up. Call me," said Tawny through the answering machine.

"Of course, I love it… And I love this little ring too…" Kimberly said as her left hand reached around, playing with my piercing on my nipple.

"Yeah, I bet you do," I told Kimberly, smiling at her as another message began to play.

I pulled out a thick golden ring, studying it as the answering machine blared over the music in the background, "Hi Evan, it's Nikki. We met at Tucker's party last year? I know it's been a while, but I've been thinking about you."

As she spoke, the microwave suddenly sparked. I leaned in closer to it as the message continued, "I just wanted to say congratulations. So, give me a call."

The microwave suddenly sparked again, harder and louder this time as I stumbled backwards, dropping my ring.

I looked down just in time to see the ring tumble down the garbage disposal, as Nikki said on the machine, "555-0123. Bye."

"Hmmm… Should I be jealous?" Kimberly whispered flirtatiously, gazing at me.

"I can tell why all the hot girls go after you…"

I smiled at her in reply once again.

"Little bastard…" I muttered as I saw the ring fall down the hole. "Shit…" I muttered, thinking about the sparking microwave.

"You gonna get that, you strong, invincible hot guy?" Kimberly asked me, winking at me suggestively, running her hands around my body.

"Hell yeah I am…" I said to her, reaching in to retrieve it as the microwave sparked.

I tugged on the ring, realizing that my watch had snagged the rim, so I was trapped. I pulled on it hard.

"Come on Evan, pull your arm out! Will I have to make you work out?" Kimberly said playfully.

"Come on, come on…" I muttered aloud, pulling harder to try and get my hand free.

As the microwave sparked twice as I looked up to it, I pulled even harder, muttering curses as I tried to pull free. "Come on, fuck…" I was getting extremely frustrated.

Kimberly looked at me with kind eyes. "Aww, you getting tired? I can see the sweat…" The sympathy in her voice was crystal clear.

In an instant, I grabbed some soap, rubbing it around the edges to pry myself free. I grunted and groaned again as I pulled. As I pushed the tiny soap in, I attempted to shove it in between the watch and my wrist. But it snapped completely.

Kimberly looked down, concerned, indecisive like she was trying to think of a way to help me. She clearly wanted to get my arm out. I did too.

Kimberly grabbed a snapped piece of soap, turning the tap on as a gentle stream of water began to flow. "Mmm, even though you're stuck, you look so hot like that…" she said to me slowly and playfully.

"I'm gonna wash you, big boy…" the imaginary Kimberly suggested, starting to wash my back with the soap, feeling me with her hands. "That feel good?" she asked, smiling.

"I can see you sweating, come on, and use those muscly arms of yours…" Kimberly said to me, giggling.

As she soothingly washed my back, even though it wasn't reality, it was going to be later on.

Kimberly moved to my arms, and said, "Lift up your arm, big boy." She washed my underarm as I smiled. I didn't care what anyone thought of what I was thinking about. She was so hot. I wanted this to happen to me. And it was.

I felt the gentle, soft soap against my skin as the refreshing sensations coursed through my body. It felt so replenishing, so good.

Even in the dire situation, I felt my tensions begin to melt away, like they were being forgotten. I felt my muscles slowly relax, and it felt amazing.

"Now the other arm..." Kimberly said softly to me. Her voice was like a gentle call breaking through the chaos.

"It's stuck! I can't, I don't have time for this shit!" I groaned to her, pulling harder on my hand.

"You're sweating like a pig, you need it, it'll help take your mind off of it..." Kimberly suggested, smiling to me.

She knelt down, looking up to wash under my trapped arm.

Once again, she began to use the soap, as the ultimate pleasure gripped my body again.

I felt the soapy suds running down my side as I groaned, feeling all troubles in my head begin to disappear. It was an experience of pure relaxation in a troubled world.

I thought to myself with a sly smirk, "When this is over, I'm gonna get trapped again so I can get the real Kimberly to wash me. Only then, I won't only be missing my shirt... Kimberly isn't just gonna wash under my arms... I want her all over me, I mean, look at me, how could she possibly resist the attraction..."

I turned to look down at Kimberly, smirking at her suggestively. "I know you'd love that, Kimberly."

"Yeah, Evan... I want to be on you, and feel amazing... I just love every little bit of you... So hot, I need to cool down..."

"I know, me too..."

Kimberly said, "Let's cool down then..."

Kimberly splashed herself repeatedly with water, soaking herself as she allowed her bra to become very wet and see-through.

Shocked, I stared down to see the water flowing down her perfect body.

I looked down at my own bulging muscles, then at Kimberly, smiling to myself.

I whined in pleasure as the soap and water crept down my body.

I looked back at Kimberly, who was giggling and she said, "Feeling cooler now, but you're feeling hotter..."

Kimberly splashed her hair with water, letting it get dripping wet. She clutched me tightly, allowing the water to drip from her body to mine.

It felt amazing.

Kimberly splashed water all over my back, letting it run down my body. It was so soothing, and felt amazing.

I smirked to myself wider now, almost grinning at my own ideas.

I grew excited as I thought of the conversation I had with her.

"Pull it out, use your muscles, Evan…" Kimberly whispered sensually into my ear.

I strained with pain as I attempted to pull my hand, looking at the microwave. The frustration gradually transitioned to desperation as I pulled and pulled.

I grunted and groaned, straining as I showed my chest to Kimberly.

My chest heaved and I panted hard.

I turned around to face Kimberly as she cuddled me, twisting my arm. She was gently resting her head on my chest.

"You make me feel safe, Evan... When you get out, and get to me, and we sleep together, I don't need a pillow. I'll use your chest..." Kimberly said sweetly.

"Gah, come on…." I moaned, pulling my arm.

The microwave sparked again as I continued to curse under my breath, desperate to pull myself out of the situation. I grunted as I heard a whooshing sound, and my smoke alarm began to beep repeatedly.

As the microwave began to spark more frequently, I turned around to look at the pan. The mozzarella sticks were now in flames.

"Fuck! Jesus!" I exclaimed, grabbing a towel to try and put out the fire.

My hand still stuck in the disposal, I smashed at the flames with my towel. The pan toppled slightly, but rocked back on to the heat.

I tried to put out the fire again twice, but only for the second whack to send the pan falling to the ground. I jumped in shock, watching helplessly as the fire spread.

I became more desperate and angered as my boxes and clothes began to ignite behind me. The smoke alarm was still beeping incessantly, and the microwave continued to spark. As I got angrier, my facial expression twisting in to a rage, the phone began to ring.

As I was unable to reach for the phone, my greeting began to play. "Hey, this is Evan, leave a message. If you're looking for Rick, I don't know where he is, and I don't know when he's coming back. Thanks." The person who was calling began to leave a message.

"Evan! Call me when you get in, you lucky fuck!" he shouted in a lively voice, as I urged and desperately tried to wrench my arm out. I turned around to the fire as he spoke, screaming when I saw the flames consuming more and more of my apartment.

The fire was roaring hard behind me. I looked left and right, desperate for a solution.

"Come on, big boy, I thought you were invincible?!" Kimberly asked me, running her hands all over me. The music was louder now.

Kimberly spoke to me again. "Come on, Evan, you can do it! You're invincible!"

"Damn right I am!" I thought to myself, tugging one last time.

My hand suddenly pulled free. I sighed in relief, letting out a small nervous chuckle. I looked around, evaluating the situation as I reached in to the cupboard below, grabbing my fire extinguisher.

"Spray that hard, put out the fire! You're invincible, Evan… Use your power," Kimberly said to me, winking and caressing my back.

I sprayed the fire extinguisher, as the fire began to vanish.

Suddenly, the fire extinguisher began to jam, and sputtered, coming to a stop.

"Come on, come on!" I groaned, pushing with all my might, but to no avail.

"Come on, Evan, you can do it…" Kimberly teased again, smiling at me.

"Come on, come on!" I shouted at the fire extinguisher as it completely jammed, stopping entirely.

"Agh!" I screamed, running to the window. I grabbed Kimberly's hand in my mind, trying to save her heroically. I won't die, I'm invincible.

As I looked to the windows, protecting Kimberly, both of them suddenly slammed shut.

In a rage, I ran for the window, pulling with all of my might to open the window. The window didn't budge, as Kimberly spoke softly again, "Come on, use those muscles Evan… I know you can…" she teased to me.

"Your biceps are bulging, your abs are rippling, Evan, you have the perfect body, you're capable of this…" Kimberly continued to tease.

"You have the looks, you have everything I want…" Kimberly whispered in to my ear.

"I know I do," I said back to her, winking, pulling harder on the window frame.

My face began to turn red from the heat in the apartment and the ultimate strain of the window, but I pulled harder and harder on it.

Looking down, I had an idea. I tossed the table to the side, reaching for a chair. With all my muscles, I smashed straight through the window frame with the legs of the chair.

"Good boy, Evan, I knew you could do it…" Kimberly teased me, giggling as I pulled my way through the window, grabbing Kimberly's hand and leading her behind me to safety.

"Kimberly, get on my back! I can help you down…" I said to Kimberly, smirking to myself.

Looking back at my apartment one last time, I let Kimberly climb on to my back as she giggled. I felt her arms wrap tightly around my body. I climbed down the ladder to safety.

Just as I was climbing down, my apartment exploded, sending debris and objects shooting from the windows.

Assorted items, bricks, debris and smoke poured from the side of the building.

I screamed as I was half way down the ladder, watching my possessions hit the ground.

"Jesus…" I said, attempting to shield Kimberly from being hurt with my arm.

I climbed on to the final ladder, Kimberly still safely clinging on to my back. The ladder was jammed, and wouldn't reach the ground.

I moved up and down, trying to push it to the ground.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as the ladder suddenly gave way, coming loose and dropping Kimberly and myself safely to the ground. The metal ladder quickly recoiled back as my feet touched the ground.

Kimberly got off my back, teasing me, "Nice work, Evan."

I muttered back to her aloud, "Shit, I'm lucky…"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and began to step forward with Kimberly following me.

I was preparing myself to go and find Kimberly. Wherever she was, I knew I would find her. I just wanted to be with her. I knew that she couldn't resist me with my perfect body and looks, and all my money. I'm perfect.

I know I want to find her. We're great together. I can just tell. I need to see her again, and I'm going to get her to be with me. We'll be together and close. I will hunt her down until I find her, because she and I are meant to be.

The illusion of Kimberly appeared for a split second. "I think I love you, Kimberly." I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. As I kissed her, she began to fade.

I took one more step.

I stepped directly on to the spaghetti I'd discarded earlier, tripping backwards as my back hit the broken glass.

Suddenly, it felt as if Kimberly vanished in that moment.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I winced from the pain of the shards of glass.

I had a sharp intake of breath in shock as I heard creaking, looking up to see the ladder falling back down again. It was almost directly above my eye.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted, glad I was still alive. I knew I was invincible.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

I could only hear a loud creaking of metal for a few brief moments.

The ladder fell straight down, impaling me through the eye. I felt the vision vanish from my right eye.

I had only milliseconds left living as the world faded to darkness.

As my soul lifted in to the air from my body, I had one last thought to myself.

"I vow to find the real Kimberly Corman. I don't care that I'm dead. Death can't stop me from finding her. Because I'm invincible! And I will find her!"

 **Author's Notes ~ This story is about the real insight to Evan Lewis' mind and emotions during his struggle. It shows his true personality, how he really thinks and feels about himself and others. Kimberly (for the most part, when she's not really there) is in Evan's imagination, a reflection of his vanity and arrogance. She's merely an illusion he sees meant to boost his ego.**


End file.
